


The Secret

by awkwardy



Category: Actor RPF, Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BDSM, Drug Use, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan, is it kidnapping if the person comes to you...?, kind of dark! Yibo, mostly implied though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardy/pseuds/awkwardy
Summary: Xiao Zhan doesn't understand what it was that kept drawing his heart towards Wang Yibo.Until he does.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was working on the continuation of [Locked in](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097810/chapters/58006165) and suddenly this barged into my head and messed everything up.

Falling in love for the first time during work and with his _male_ co-actor of all people had definitely never been part of his plans. But halfway through the untamed filming this had been exactly what had happened. He hadn’t been able to understand what had made him fall, all he knew was that he had started to desperately cling to the other's attention and his antics, his somewhat childish, but persistent attempts to annoy him – there was just _something_ that was different about him.

However, he had been sure that Yibo hadn't reciprocated his feelings as he had always gone quiet, face unreadable, whenever the crew had brought up their chemistry. So, Xiao Zhan had hoped he just suffered from character bleed and that, once he let Wei Wuxian go to be with his beloved, he would let these unwanted emotions behind as well. But instead, the separation from Wei Wuxian and Wang Yibo had made things worse and his stupid heart had urged him, in a sliver of hope, to play along with whatever the younger had thrown at him. However, Xiao Zhan had failed miserably in his attempt to understand what the younger truly felt towards him – and his heart had kept the hope alive.

So, when the Untamed promotions had come to an end as well, and he and Yibo were even _told_ to keep it down now, he had not been prepared for the pain. At Weibo night, they had met for the last time and the sudden distance between them had ripped his heart wide open. He was aware of the other’s stares and expressions, but he didn’t dare to look at him for long. He was scared that his Dìdi would have seen it in his eyes, would have noticed that his feelings went far beyond brotherhood.

Things, of course, only got worse after that. Weeks turned into months of separation and isolation from basically everything. Empowered by the extra time the lockdown had provided, his haters had tried to rip him apart, had pointed fingers at him and turned him into a scapegoat. The studio had urged him to stay silent and his friends and family had tried their best to cheer him up. All, but one. Wang Yibo had not contacted him since the Weibo Awards Night and he himself had never send the texts he had so carefully constructed. And his heart had ached badly. It was then, in the loneliness of his home, that he had decided to finally do something about it. Yibo had seemed to be angry or at least indifferent towards him then anyway, so he had planned to just rant out his feelings to the other, be rejected and finally get it out of his system. Maybe, so he had hoped, he could then move on at last.

But as everyone knows, things usually don’t work out the way one had planned them to. So, when Xiao Zhan had turned up on Yibo’s doorstep and confessed awkwardly in his living room, he had been not confronted by anger, disgust or anything the like. He had not been asked to leave, hit or thrown out. Instead, Yibo had stared silently at him for a while, face as unreadable as always. Despite trying hard, Xiao Zhan had failed once again to understand what had been going on in the other’s head and had kept shifting from feet to feet. Just as he had been about to excuse himself and flee, Yibo's gaze had changed, and the taller man had suddenly felt like prey under a predator’s eye. Shivers had run over his body as the other had approached, yet he had found himself unable to move away. Yibo had only been a short distance away, when he had spoken for the first time that evening. Words that would ring in Xiao Zhan’s ears until this day.

“You really shouldn't love me.”

Yibo had pulled him into a forceful, rough kiss before he had been able to comprehend his words and the taller man had felt the world spinning around him, his heart had thumbed hard against his ribcage. Completely lost in the sensation, he complied to everything Yibo forced upon him and in a rush of motions, touches and moans, he had found himself naked on Yibo’s bed, with the younger staring down at him. His hands had been tied above his head and his eyes had widened when Yibo had pressed something hard and round against his lips - a ball gag. Slowly, he had opened his mouth and let the cold plastic sink in. The blink of an eye later, it had been fastened behind his head and he had gulped down his nervousness, tongue unconsciously moving against the slick object in his mouth. He still remembered how a sweet, lingering flavor had slowly started to engulf his senses.

It was many hours later when Xiao Zhan had woken up with an aching body, unbound and alone in Yibo’s flat, the events of last night playing over and over in his now conscious and undazed mind. Slowly, as he had made his way home, reality had dawned on him. The unusual intense flares of heat that had hit his body, his responses to everything Yibo had been doing to him, the slippery sweetness on his tongue…

Wang Yibo had drugged him.

It should have scared Xiao Zhan, should have hurt him to have been used by someone he cared about. He should have run to report to the police, should have contacted his manager for assistance and never see the other one again. But instead, he had felt his body tingling at the memories of how Yibo had played with him, how he had held his barely conscious body down and wrecked him in hours and hours of seemingly endless pleasure. And that very same evening, when he had taken a bath and inspected all the marks on his body, he had lain back in bed, fingers pressing down lightly into the bruises, other hand moving between his legs and teeth biting down into his pillow to muffle his moans.

...

The schedule of an A-List star can be described as inhuman and quite distracting. It should be easy for life to pass the celebrity; it should be easy to forget. But whenever the heart is involved, things are just not that easy to set aside. A few weeks had passed since the night his body and heart still yearned for and again, they had not contacted each other since. However, this time, Xiao Zhan did not mind the silence. It wasn’t because he was angry, disappointed or even scared of the man whose misleading boyish grin was plastered all over the streets. It was because he knew when Wang Yibo would return to Beijing in a few weeks, he would have multiple days off. It was because he had finally, _finally_ , understood.

...

The code to Wang Yibo’s apartment had not changed since the untamed wrapped up, so Xiao Zhan had let himself inside and had waited in the dim light, sitting on the sofa, for hours, without moving an inch. His heart had pounded in his chest, his body had tensed with nervousness and sweet anticipation. Then, the door had opened, clothes shuffled, and heavy steps had echoed through the quite flat. Soon they had come to an abrupt halt only a few feet in front of him. Xiao Zhan had felt the other's stare on him, and his body had tingled as he had looked up into Wang Yibo’s startled face. A second later, the mask of indifference had covered his shock, but Xiao Zhan had seen the other gulp, before he had addressed him.

“You came back.”

It had been a statement, not a question. And Xiao Zhan’s lips had curled up into a soft smile.

“I did.”

They had stared at each other for a moment of silence. Then, Yibo had placed his shouldered bag on the ground and with one last look at Xiao Zhan had turned his back to him as he walked over to the kitchen counter. The seated man had observed his every move. Calmly, Yibo had taken a glass from a shelf and had filled it with water. The sound of a spoon twirling against glass had been heard soon after, and Xiao Zhan had immediately known that the other had mixed something in. A pleasant shudder had run through his body and he had gotten up to calmly walk towards Yibo, stopping only an arm’s length away from him. The younger, unbothered, had laid the spoon into the sink next to him, turned around and had held the glass up. Xiao Zhan’s gaze had flickered down for a second, fingers brushing against Yibo’s as he took the offer, before his eyes had been fixed back on Yibo’s handsome face. With no hesitance, he slowly raised the glass to his parted lips, feeling the cold material pressing softly against his skin and a second later, the liquid had started to make its way down his throat.

Yibo’s lips had parted as he had watched the clear content disappear steadily. His gaze had been intense and his breathing shallow. When the glass had finally been empty and had left those plush lips, Yibo’s eyes had drifted up to meet Xiao Zhan’s again – his pupils were blown wide. It hadn't taken long until the elder had started to blink rapidly as sudden waves of dizziness had washed over him. His sight had started to blur, and he had felt himself swaying on his feet, legs growing more unsteady with each heavy breath he had taken.

Yibo’s lips twitching up slightly as he had watched Xiao Zhan's body fight the drug had been the last flash of clearness his mind had taken in, before his eyes had lost focus completely and the world had tilted. Warm, strong arms had caught him as glass shattered close by, and a deep, tender voice had cut through his dazed mind.

“I warned you once, Ge... I won’t let you go again.”

And Xiao Zhan didn't want him to.

...

Days went by and the netizens went mad with worry as one of the brightest stars of the chinese entertainment industry had gone missing. Yibo’s phone was flooded with messages, shared friends and fans enquiring if he had heard anything, scolding him for not showing enough concern. It kept on pinging on his kitchen counter, unheard.

In the next room, a person’s moans were muffled by the gag in his mouth, movement restrained by chains that kept him up on the wall, tears captured by the black cloth over his eyes. His body was sweaty and sticky, bruised and marked and yet, he kept writhing under the pleasure, begging for more. Being at the mercy of someone else, he could do nothing else but take what was given. 

He should have minded the loss of freedom.

He should have minded the loss of control.

He should have minded to become Wang Yibo's secret.

_He didn't_.

**Author's Note:**

> No clue if I got the rating and the tags right... I'm always struggling with deciding which to add/pick.
> 
> And actually, I accidentally posted the draft of this a few days ago... The 'save as draft' and 'post'-buttons are just too close together for stupid me. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> I also have [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_awkwardy) now, so feel free say hello <3


End file.
